The Story of Alice Black
by AnimexHPgrl91
Summary: Rating M for later chapters, possibly. Alice Black is your typical new Hogwarts student. Except of course that her mother is Bellatrix Lestrange and her father is the Dark Lord
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Alice Black

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the Harry Potter universe.

Chapter 1

The woman stood by her small window, not really seeing, counting the days, months, years, since that faithful day all those years ago.

**11 Years Ago**

_ The screams had echoed through the walls of the prison, though no one paid them much mind, this was, after all, Azkaban. But these screams were different. After 13 hours of labor the prisoner lay on the floor cradling her new born child in her arms. Something quickly alerted the Dementors to something strange, perhaps the addition of another soul to a cell meant only to be occupied by one, perhaps the soul appeared to them different than the ones that usually resided here, the prisoner did not claim to know. All she knew was that wizards were alerted to something strange because it wasn't long before she heard human voices coming toward her now. "Minister," she heard one voice, and nearly shrieked in joy at her good fortune, " I really do not understand why my wife and I were called here, I understand what has happened is odd but it is also not a concern of my Department." "No it is not, but it does concern you personally."_

_ "What do you mean Minister," Narcissa Malfoy's voice rang out, she sounded terrified to be walking through such a place, the prisoner could picture her clinging to her husband's arm in fear. She heard the footfalls stop in front of her cell, there was a tap on the door and there they were, just as the prisoner had pictured them. Narcissa gasped, "Bella," she shrieked, her eyes traveling over her sister's disheveled appearance. "Cissy look," was Bellatrix's shrieked response to her sister, "look at her Cissy isn't she beautiful!" The small bundle Bellatrix held let out soft cooing noises, Narcissa could not see what lay inside but she nodded all the same, wanting to keep her sister calm. "Mrs. Lestrange," Cornelius Fudge said, "the circumstances we find you in are curious to say the least, do you care to tell us how in these conditions, in Azkaban of all places, you have managed to not only sustain a pregnancy but have also given birth to a perfectly healthy child." Bellatrix did not respond, she smiled down at the baby conspiratorially and moved the bundle so that her sister could see the child, the soft blue hair that was hanging around her face. As Narcissa watched the hair darkened, becoming the deep black of ink, then began to brighten to the silver of her husband's. "An animorphmagus," Bellatrix said with pride, " imagine her usefulness when the Dark Lord returns." _

_ "Mrs. Lestrange!"_

_ Fudge spoke up again, "this is really not appropriate..." but Lucius interrupted him. "Sir, I really don't understand why my wife and I were called to join you here." "But surely Lucius," the Minster spoke, his eyes wide, "surely you'll want to move the child from here as soon as possible." "Of course," said Lucius, "I'm sure you will be able to acquire the child more than suitable accommodations in an orphanage of.." _

_"NO!" _

_ The scream echoed through the corridors, upsetting the child who had been so calm, but now began to cry. Bellatrix rocked her baby back and forth, whispering apologies to her until she calmed again. She sat her daughter gently on the ground and got on her knees in front of her sister and brother-in-law. "Please Lucius, Cissy, please take her, she needs to be with her family, she needs to be taught properly." Her eyes glistened with tears and Lucius stared at her like she'd just been set aflame. He had never expected to see her, Bellatrix, begging anyone but the Dark Lord for anything. Of course he was correct, this was the first and last time Bellatrix would ever degrade herself in such a way but she needed her daughter in a home where she would be raised properly, not in a orphanage where they would denounce Voldemort and her child could end up with anyone. Narcissa placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Lucius, she is family." Lucius sighed, he had never been able to deny his wife's wishes. He nodded to her and Bellatrix picked her baby back up, kissed her softly, and held her out for her sister. "What will her name be Mrs. Lestrange," Fudge said. _

_ Bellatrix's half deranged smile appeared, "Alice," she said, looking again at her little girl, her hair now pumpkin orange. "Mrs. Lestrange, even for you that is sick!" "No Minister, not as in Alice Longbottom," Narcissa explained, " Bellatrix has always had a fondness for Alice in Wonderland." "Filthy muggles think Lewis Carroll was one of them, indeed," Bellatrix said, seeming to forget the others were there, "his daughter Alice had the perfect mind and he followed her through it with his Legilimency. Stupid blood traitors allowing their children to show their muggle friends...letting wizarding tales fall into filthy muggle hands..." "Fine, Fine" Fudge finally said, "and the last name?" Bellatrix had to think about this, now. "Who is the father Bella, surely you and Rodolphus..." "Oh don't be ridiculous Cissy, you know that was an arranged marriage. Rod and I never cared for each other. Besides he didn't approve of my...overzealous devotion, yes that's what he called it! Overzealous devotion to the Dark Lord!" "Then who, Bella, who is her father!" "It doesn't matter," Bellatrix said softly, cuddling the baby to her again, "all that matters is that I am her mother, she is your niece, and she needs her family, please Cissy, take my Alice until I can come for her." Narcissa got down again and took the child from Bellatrix. Alice stared at her with bright green eyes. "Thank you Cissy, thank you." Tears were streaming down Bellatrix's cheeks, leaving tracks in the dirt under her eyes and on her cheeks. "Mrs. Lestrange," Fudge said finally finding a firm voice, "what is her last name!" She couldn't tell them Riddle, they would know who the father was, she considered Black, but decided when she got out that might confuse Alice when Bellatrix came to get her. "Lestrange, so she'll know who I am when I come for her." Fudge just sighed and nodded. The Malfoys left, Narcissa cradling Alice in her arms, Lucius saying something about, "Draco is not going to be pleased," and Fudge closed the cell back up, another tap on the door, and Bellatrix was trapped again _

**Present Day**

Bellatrix stared out the window, in a few days Alice would be boarding the Hogwarts Express, she sat on her sad excuse for a bed and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alice sat on her bed, checking and rechecking her supplies to make sure she had everything. Her new wand (Kaya wood, 10 inches, Kelpie hair core, Flexible) sat beside her, almost calling for her to use it. One year ago, when Draco received his letter from Hogwarts, Alice remembered how upset she was that her cousin was leaving her behind for a whole year, they had always been close and it had been lonely for her except for holidays when he came home. She remembered that day also because her Aunt Narcissa had come in while they were playing wizard chess and had given Alice a choice. Alice had been told about her mother's deeds and her reputation. Her aunt had asked her if she would want to attend school as Alice Lestrange or take her mother's maiden name and become Alice Black. She had known, even at 10 years old, that her mother's husband, Rodolphus, was not her father.

She had thought about it and decided that it would be easier for her to take the surname Black, then she would not have trouble from the children of people her mother may have wronged.

"Alice, Alice come on it's time to go!"

Draco Malfoy came running into the room and jumped on Alice's bed to give his cousin a hug, Alice knew she was the only one Draco acted like this around and she loved it. "Come on, aren't you excited! we'll finally be at Hogwarts together!" "Of course I'm excited Draco," Alice said giggling, "let's go we don't want to miss the train!" "Mum, she's ready," Draco cried out of Alice's doorway, and Alice's trunk began floating, went out the door and was headed down the stairs by the time Alice and Draco caught up.

"Chess, come!"

A cat with soft fur that had once been a beautiful shade of white came up and circled around Alice's ankles. Alice had accidentally turned the cat blue when she was younger and no one, not even Alice herself, had been able to reverse the magic. Alice lifted the cat into her arms and began down the staircase that led to the living room. "All ready," Aunt Narcissa said as she set down Alice's trunk on top of Draco's in front of the fireplace, "are you excited?" "Yes, Aunt Cissy," Alice said giving her aunt a huge smile, showing off vampire teeth. "Young lady what did we tell you," Uncle Lucius said, "none of that your first day out! You do have a family to represent!" Alice shrank her teeth back to normal and sighed, "you're just no fun Uncle Lucius." She spun around in her black and white Lolita dress with puffed sleeves and flashed her uncle a peace sign, "how do I look?"

"Alice I keep telling you," Draco said for the 5th time that day, "it doesn't matter, you'll have to change into regular clothes that will actually fit under the robes before we get to Hogwarts." "But I don't want to Draco," was her response for the same number of times that day. She tucked her wand into the messenger bag she had slung around her shoulders and smiled, "well what are you slow pokes waiting for, let's go!" Narcissa took a hand full of floo powder and tossed it into the fire, "you first Draco," she said and sent the trunks in with him. "Platform 9 3/4," Draco said carefully, and he and the luggage vanished. Alice followed his example and walked out onto the platform, her eyes wide with wonder at all the people and the huge train waiting for everyone to board. "I can't believe I'm finally going," Alice said happily as she checked her black curls to make sure they were sitting properly, Uncle Lucius had requested that Aunt Narcissa do Alice's hair and had examined when it was done. "Good," he'd said approvingly right before glaring at Alice, "now leave it that way!" Narcissa and Lucius followed the children to the train and Lucius waved his wand so their trunks would float onto the train. Draco placed his hands on Alice's waist and lifted her onto the train like a ballerina.

As Draco was getting on Alice began struggling to carry her trunk somewhere. "I'll get those," Draco said, grabbing both trunks, "follow me, we need to find a compartment." Alice followed along looking through all the doors to see what kind of people and things she could see sitting in the compartments they passed. Finally they found and empty one and Draco put the trunks onto the overhead rack. "This is so amazing Draaaaa..." Alice yawned, then giggled, "Draco. I can't believe how fantastic it all is!" Draco sat on one of the seats and gestured for her to sit next to him. "You didn't sleep last night did you," he asked, then when Alice shook her head, "here lie down and take a nap, silly girl." Alice laid her head on Draco's lap and stretched out along the bench. Chess jumped up and found a place at Alice's feet to take a nap of her own.

Alice was half asleep when she heard the compartment door slide open and an annoying voice say, "Draco I didn't know what kind of snacks you'd want so I...who is that little whore!" Alice jumped up instantly, wand at the ready before the other girl knew what was going on, "what did you call me?" Draco grabbed Alice's hand and tugged lightly so she would look at him. "No, Alice," he said and stood up, pulling Alice behind him with one arm and wrapping the other around the waist of the other girl. "Now," he said, letting go of Alice. Alice saw what the other girl was too distracted to, Draco going for his wand with the hand that had been holding Alice a moment before. Quick as Alice had been Draco had his wand pressed against the other girl's cheek. He spun her around while he grabbed her wand hand, placing himself behind her holding her arm, his wand now pointed at her back. "This is my cousin, Alice," he said, nodding toward her, "and this is Pansy Parkinson. Alice how do we greet someone we're just meeting?" "We curse the bloody stuffing out of them if they call you a whore," Alice said, waving her wand menacingly.

"No Alice, we're having a lesson on manners for Ms. Parkinson, how do you _properly_ greet someone you're just meeting?"

Alice sighed but put her wand away and curtsied, she spoke in a forced cheery voice, "hello Ms. Parkinson, I'm Alice Black, it's a pleasure to meet you." "Now," Draco said, turning his attention to Pansy, "what do you say to my sweet cousin who's just gotten on the Express for the first time and is excited to see Hogwarts?" He jabbed his wand into Pansy's back when she took too long to respond. Pansy returned Alice's curtsy. "Hello Ms. Black, I'm Pansy Parkinson, it's a pleasure to meet you as well," she sounded terrified of Draco and didn't bother trying to hide it. "That's better," Draco said and released Pansy, moving to stand between the two girls. "Now, Pansy, you have two options from where I'm standing, my cousin is new and would like to make friends. You can either be her friend, which I doubt she wants because of your less than polite greeting, or you can leave her alone. Neither really makes that much difference to me but I will take this chance to warn you that if you try to pick on her or torment her you will find my wand in your face again before you can say 'grindylow'." Pansy stormed out of the room without another word and Alice sat next to the window rather than trying to take a nap again.

The sky grew dark and Alice was growing sleepy when Draco grabbed her hand and pointed with his other hand to the window. "Look," he lifted her from her place and set her in his lap, "there it is Alice, Hogwarts." Alice smiled as she looked out the window at the lights illuminating the castle beyond the lake. "Time to go change," Draco said and, after more fuss about wanting to keep this dress on, he gave her a simple shirt, pants, and her robe and sent her to the changing rooms.

Draco got off the train first and helped Alice down. "Come on, they'll have someone get our luggage," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her toward some boats, "you take these your first time in," He helped her into a boat and kissed her hand, "I'll see you inside."

"Draco aren't...aren't you riding with me?"

Draco sighed, she was beginning to wear on his patience, he put it up to her being nervous but that didn't make him feel much better, "I've just told you, you ride up in the boats your first time, second year and up take the carriages, I'll see you when you come in, ok?" Alice looked at him wide eyed but finally nodded. When Draco walked away the other girls in her boat started talking about how cute he was. "Shut up you little prats or I'll hex you into next Tuesday," she whispered under her breath, but not quietly enough to not be heard, the other two girls glared at her and started talking amongst themselves.

As the boats pushed off she looked up at what awaited her, the giant castle loomed over her, her anxiety kicked into high gear and she started to hyperventilate a bit. As they pulled up to an entrance one of the staff was waiting for them. "Hello new students," she said as they all began disembarking," soon we will go inside and you will be sorted into your houses. I will have no chit chat while this is going on, be respectful, we are all equals here." Alice scoffed, she'd been taught by her aunt and uncle that no, she was not equal, she was better. Pure blood and bred to excellence, all the training in manners and etiquette a young witch needs. She went a little wild with her animorphmagus powers from time to time, yes , but besides that she was what her uncle called 'A lovely young lady'.

They were led inside and into the Great Hall. Alice, like many of the others coming in with her, was amazed by the ceiling which reflected the starry sky outside. The professor who had brought them in carried a stool with a ratty old hat atop it in front of the waiting first years.

"When I call your name you will come up and be Sorted."

The hall was so crowded Alice was surprised by all the children who were starting in her year. It felt as though it took forever to get through the A's alone. Finally they reached the B's and she waited, occasionally forgetting to breath. Finally, "Black, Alice" was called and she walked forward proudly, though she still wished she could have worn the clothes she'd chosen, she felt so plain. She sat and the hat was placed on her head. "My goodness," said the hat where Alice was sure only she could hear, "proud one aren't we? Let's see, let's see. You're clever, there's no denying, you have much potential for many things. One of the most...let's call it creative, children whom I've had the pleasure to sort. It's difficult to place when someone has so many unique traits as you. Hmmm...alright then...Slytherin!" Alice looked up at the ceiling as the hat was removed from her head.

"Draco," she called over the cheers of the Slytherins, "what time is it?" They'd both been taught astronomy but she wanted to make sure of something.

"About five after Midnight, why?"

"It's not the first day anymore!"

she shrieked with delight and as she approached the Slytherin table her hair turned a bright shade of neon green with some of her curls turning black for depth. This only made the Slytherins cheer louder. Draco shook his head laughing as he gave her a standing ovation and helped her sit before he returned to his place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alice's excitement wore off quickly when she was told that no, she would not be attending classes with Draco, she would see him during meals and, if she was lucky it seemed, in the common room.

"But look," Draco had said, pointing to her class list, "you've got potions first thing! Professor Snape is head of our house and I'm sure you'll do great, you'll be a favorite in no time!" Alice had just sighed and shifted around the bacon and waffles on her plate, "if you say so Draco...I just thought we'd have more time together." Draco sighed, "please don't be like that, we'll still spend time to..." he was cut off by some of his friends calling him, "I'll see you later Alice, I promise." He hurried away and off to meet his buddies. Alice watched for a few moments, Draco had told her about his friends so she started guessing who was who. She got bored quickly and went to her class early. She sat down at a desk and began reading while randomly changing her hair color. "What are you doing," said a snide voice from behind her. She jumped, her hair returning to the green and black of the night before as she turned to see a teacher standing behind her.

"I'm sorry sir I was just trying to get some reading done before class," she said timidly, remembering her lessons she curtsied to him. "And who," he continued, unfazed, greasy black hair falling into his eyes as he leaned forward to examine her, "are you?" "Alice Le...Black...Alice Black, Sir, It's a pleasure to meet you." "The feeling," he said, turning away, "is not mutual, I'm afraid, I am Professor Snape, no one comes to my class early to read or for any other reason unless they have double detentions. Let me ask you again Ms...Black, what are you doing?"

"I really meant no disrespect...I just wanted to be alone, I wanted to get a head start." He glared at her as if he thought she was up to something. "Who are your parents," he suddenly demanded, shocking her a bit. "Sir...that's rather a personal question," she replied meekly, looking down at her black Mary Jane shoes. "And I've asked it, now answer me girl or I'll take house points."

"My...my mother is Bellatrix Lestrange...I do not know who my father is sir...all I know is who it is not..."

"You are not a child of Nymphadora Tonks or..." his face wrinkled with distaste, "Sirius Black?" "No sir, not that I know of...as I said I know my mother's name so this Nymphadora is unfamiliar to me...and I cannot say for certain who my father is..." "Alright then," he said, for some reason much calmer now, "Ms. Black, why don't you tell me the real reason you've come in so early? Breakfast is for at least thirty more minutes."

She hesitated for a moment but for some reason decided she could trust Professor Snape, or at the very least that messing with him any longer would warrant detentions. "I came because I don't know anyone but my cousin here and I thought he was going to help me get used to things but he went off with his friends first thing after just dropping it on me that we wouldn't be in the same classes." Unintentionally her hair began to change to the colors of a roaring fire, her curls beginning to stand straight up, deepening the illusion. "I just wanted him for company, at least this morning since we won't have classes together but he just ran off like I'm not important anymore," she sighed and sat back down, "I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be here, sir, I just couldn't stand all those strangers."

"I'm not usually one to encourage social behavior Ms. Black," Professor Snape said after contemplating for a few moments, "but perhaps if you would have stayed and talked to some of the other students, the way you're sitting here speaking to me now, then perhaps you would get to know other people, therefore solving your problems when this cousin of yours runs off with his friends."

She sighed but nodded, "I know but...it's just been the two of us for so long...what if I get too busy for him if I have friends and he does want to hang out?"

"Stupid girl," the professor said, "then he could go spend time with his friends or he could be the one sitting alone in a classroom moping like you are now. Now fix your hair to some semblance of decency, class is about to start." Alice calmed her hair back to properly placed curls and returned them to the neon green and black she was enjoying as other students began filing into the room. Class went smoothly with Alice finding she was fairly skilled with potions and gaining fifteen points for Slytherin.

When it was time to change classes Alice gathered her bag and as she stepped out of the door someone called her name. "Draco," she said smiling and ran up to her cousin, "I did great at potions! I got us some points!" "That's great, listen Alice, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier, "Draco said, "I just wanted to catch up with..."

"Draco," Alice held her hand up, "I'm still upset with you but you're my cousin and I love you. Also, I've told you I don't know how many times that if you don't know what you're sorry for let me get the emotions out of my system and don't apologize." Alice hugged him and quickly headed to her next lesson. " The rest of the day went smoothly, she earned more points for the house and she excelled in all her lessons, even managing to stay up through almost half the History of Magic class. When she was finally able to return to the common room after dinner she hadn't seen Draco.

She hadn't even seen him at dinner so she went to the common room and sat on one of the sofas with her potions book. She started studying and cast a spell on her hair so it would straighten and braid itself, the best way she'd found to prevent it from tangling at night was to braid it before bed. Alice used another spell to make music start playing so only she could hear it, like muggle headphones but without anything actually there to get in the way of her hair braiding. She heard a small noise over her music and looked up to see a girl standing by her couch. She undid the music spell and said, "Hello, can I help you?"

"Oh..." the girl seemed startled to be acknowledged, "y...yes I was wondering if you could show me how to do that," she pointed to Alice's hair which was still braiding itself. "Sure," Alice said, "it's like this," she got her wand and started to do the spell but she girl shook her head quickly. "No...I...I'm sorry I mean can you show me by hand? I'm still not very good, I'll probably end up making a mess of it if I try to use magic." Alice nodded and patted the couch next to where she was sitting. The girl sat down and Alice conjured two mirrors, one hand mirror for the girl and one mirror that floated over Alice's shoulder.

"OK, " Alice said, "watch me in the mirror." Alice started separating her hair and started braiding. "I'm sorry I bothered you with this, but thank you, I'm Celeste by the way," the girl said as she watched Alice in the mirror. "I'm Alice," she smiled, "it's nice to meet you." "And I'm Draco," suddenly a shadow loomed over Alice and she looked over to see Draco standing there, "Alice I need to talk to you." Alice finished the braid and tied it off with a rubber band, "what is it Draco?" "I need to talk to you _privately_," he reached down and grabbed Alice by her wrist, pulled her up and took her over to a corner where he started whispering. "You do _not_ disrespect me do you understand?" He was gripping so hard Alice let out a little yelp of pain, "Draco you're hurting me..."

Draco let her go but pulled his wand out and held it to her side where it was hidden by the wall, "you're going to start listening to me from now on, I'm not going to have you talk back to me in front of my friends or anyone else. That stunt you pulled in front of Snape's room was inexcusable, my parents didn't spend money getting you all those lessons to see them squandered just because you weren't at home anymore." Alice rubber her wrist where a red mark had appeared, "I didn't do anything I was just.."

"You were just nothing," he said, jabbing her with the wand, "from now on you'll meet me out here before classes so I can make sure you're dressed properly, you'll leave your hair its natural color, and if you disobey me I'll send an owl to father to see if we can't have you transferred to Beauxbatons so I don't have to deal with you." Alice stared at him dumbstruck for a moment before her eyes narrowed, "you listen to me Draco, just because Uncle Lucius isn't here doesn't make you my boss. If I hurt your feelings I'm sorry but I won't have you ordering me around like..."

"You really don't have a say, " he snapped, "I have a reputation to uphold at this school and I'm not going to let you come in and run my family's name through the mud, now get upstairs and be down here before breakfast in the morning." Tears swam in Alice's eyes and she pushed past Draco to the door of the girls dormitory. She yanked the door open, then turned on heel and yelled, "you're just as bad as Uncle Lucius, _I hate you_," before slamming the door, going to her bed and flopping down on it to cry.

She heard the door open again a few minutes later but didn't bother to look up and see who it was. She felt the edge of her bed go down and someone sat and they started stroking her hair. "For what it's worth I like your hair colors," Celeste said as she played with some of Alice's curls, "it's cool you can do that. Try not to worry ok, he'll probably be over whatever his deal is by morning." Alice shook her head, she'd already really come to like Celeste but the girl had just met Alice and she had no idea what Draco was like. Usually when he got like this it was as Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy and Alice was the person he came to who talked him down, this time it was her he was mad at and she didn't think Slytherins in general were emotionally supportive for the most part, she doubted Draco had someone besides her to talk him down.


End file.
